Bossman
by sanaa11
Summary: Bossun dan Roman disuruh kerja bakti sosial XO bisakah mereka menghadapinya? Cover image bukan punyaku!


'Watashi Saotome Roman.'

"Tidak, aku telat!" Roman berlari dengan lapisan roti bakar di mulutnya.

'Sepertinya, akan ada hal baik yang terjadi hari ini!'

Saat itu juga, Roman tertabrak sesuatu yang empuk yang membuat tubuhnya terempas ke tanah.

"Ouji-sama!" Roman menatap Bossun yang sudah menjulang di hadapannya. "Roman, jarang sekali kita bertemu di perjalanan ke sekolah. Daijobu ka?" Bossun menyodorkan tangannya yang terlihat sangat keren di mata Roman. Efek otome filter.

'Dengan beginilah hatiku diambil..' "Ano, dimana roti bakar mu?"

Dengan itu, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju sekolah.

...

A/N: Opening yang aneh sekali XO fic ini kubuat separo untuk Light Strife Namikaze dan separo lagi karna memang pengen ^^ tadinya mau ku post sekitar tengah Februari, tapi eh udah jadi duluan. Malahan tadinya sempat kepikir pengen bikin fic RomanxOC, tapi rasanya lucu juga bikin RomanxBossun sekali-sekali :3

Mudah-mudahan suka ya! X3

Pls R&amp;R~

...

Saat mereka sampai dikelas 3C, Bossun mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran dua sahabatnya. 'Dimana kedua anak itu? Apa mereka bolos?' Pikir Bossun. Dia lalu duduk di tempatnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan melakukan kerja bakti!" Ucap Remi onee-san.

"Kerja bakti?" Satu kelas bertanya-tanya. Remi mulai menjelaskan.

*setelah penjelasan*

"Satu kelompok akan terdiri dari dua orang, apa kalian mengerti?" Tanyanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Remi onee-san, kau berhasil mengatakannya!" Para murid bersorak-sorai dan mengangkat onee-san tinggi-tinggi.

"Ahahah, arigatou.." Setelah itu, Remi mulai membacakan pasangan-pasangan untuk kerja bakti ini. "Bossun, kau akan bekerja dengan Roman. Nanti kalian akan kuberi peta untuk lokasi nya ya!" "Hai..!" Jawab semuanya semangat.

-beberapa saat kemudian-

"Hmmm pertama kita harus ke panti asuhan dan bermain bersama anak-anak disana." Gumam Bossun. "Ah, mungkin aku bisa menghibur mereka dengan kemampuan origami-ku!"

Kini dia dan Roman sedang berada di lapangan sekolah.

"Aku juga sudah membawa manga yang kubuat!" Ujar Roman riang. Bossun menatapnya seram, 'benarkan itu bisa menghibur?'

Kemudian, mereka sampai di panti asuhan.

"Ah, kalian pasti anak-anak dari Kaimei Gakuen bukan? Terima kasih sudah datang kesini." Ibu penjaga panti membungkuk didepan mereka.

"Hai, arigato gozaimashta!" Roman berkata dengan senang.

Mereka lalu memasuki panti asuhan, disana banyak anak-anak kawaii yang sedang bermain. Dua anak menghampiri mereka.

"Onii-san dan onee-san sedang apa disini?" Tanya yang satu yang rambutnya seperti mangkok. "Apa kalian ingin mengasuh kami?" Tanya satu lagi yang dikuncir dua.

"Tidak-tidak, kita belum kawin!" Ucap Bossun melambai-lambai kan tangannya. "Kau dengar dia tidak, Miiko? Dia bilang 'belum', berarti mereka akan kawin!" Seru rambut mangkok. Si kuncir dua mengangguk, "aku mendengarnya Shimada-kun!"

Dua anak itu mulai berbincang soal perkawinan. 'Anak-anak jaman sekarang..' Ketika Bossun menengok ke arah Roman, dia sudah dalam mode shojo manga.

"A-apa itu berarti kau melamarku, Edward ouji-sama?" "Siapa Edward?!"

Setelah itu, kegiatan benar-benar dimulai. Pertama, mereka disuruh mengajar matematika kepada anak-anak.

"Satu kali satu sama dengan?" Bossun mengetuk papan. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Anak rambut mangkok tadi berdiri dan mengangkat tangan, "apa sensei sudah kawin?" "Jawablah pertanyaanku!" Seru Bossun.

"Ouji-sama, boleh aku coba mengajar?" Bossun menoleh kebelakang, disana sudah ada Roman yang sedang tersenyum. Dengan enggan Bossun bertukar tempat dengannya.

Roman sukses membuat anak-anak itu fokus belajar, membuat Bossun sedikit down. Lalu tiba saatnya mereka harus menyiapkan makanan untuk anak-anak itu.

"Ouji-sama, ini piringnya!" Roman hendak berlari menuju Bossun saat dia tersandung dan piringnya pecah semua. Mereka akhirnya mendapat omelan dari ibu panti.

Setelah itu, mereka juga pergi ke panti jompo.

Bossun menatap orang-orang tua di hadapannya dengan wajah bodoh. "Emm, jadi begitu cara melipat origami." Semuanya terdiam.

Setelah itu giliran Roman bercerita lewat manga, para lansia jadi senang karna melihat Roman mengingatkan mereka akan cucu mereka. Tapi sayangnya, Roman cukup ceroboh hingga Bossun harus membantunya setiap kali.

Pokoknya hari itu, Bossun capek sekali. Sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, masih saja diomeli karna ulah Roman.

'Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang..' Desah Bossun.

-line-

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Bossun dan Roman berpamitan dengan orang-orang di panti jompo.

"Maafkan aku ouji-sama, aku pasti sudah merepotkanmu seharian ini." Ujar Roman. Bossun meliriknya, "gak papa kok. Lagipula kan kamu yang bisa menghibur. Aku gak bisa."

"Jujur aku kasihan sama mereka, anak-anak itu hidup tanpa orang tua. Makanya aku berusaha keras menyemangati mereka hari ini." Ucap gadis itu. "Manga-ku mungkin tidak bagus, tapi aku senang bisa membuat mereka tertawa." Roman tersenyum riang.

Bossun ikut tersenyum melihat Roman. "Manga-mu bisa bikin mereka ceria, itu artinya bagus. Anak SMA seperti aku mungkin gak ngerti dunia anak-anak, tapi kamu ngerti. Aku baru menyadari itu sekarang, ternyata kamu spesial dengan caramu sendiri."

Mereka berdua saling nyengir. "Ouji-sama, mau ke taman bermain malam ini?" "Hah (o_o')? Baiklah.. Boleh."

Malam itu, mereka pergi ke taman bermain dan mengambil foto mereka didepan bianglala~

...

Ahhhh maaf ancur ya fic-nya.. Aku agak" bingung nih gimana bikin fic tentang mereka berdua '_' mudah-mudahan minna suka aja deh.. Maaf pendek n gak seru..

Btw aku pengen nanya nih.. Kiri Kato umurnya beda berapa ya sama Tsubaki n kawan"? Kalau bisa tolong dijawab.. Arigatou minna (:

Ohya..

Roman &amp; I: Selamat bulan Februari!

Disclaimer: Sket Dance punyanya Shinohara-sensei! ^^


End file.
